The Girls' Quartet: A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by Lamorthony and Rabeliya
Summary: Ralinda, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger are going to be the first ever all-girls party yet: The Girls' Quartet
1. Spy Time!

Ralinda comes out of the Slytherin Common Room to meet her friend outside by the Black Lake.

"Hello, Ralinda," her friend Luna Lovegood says to her while she sits down beside her, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

"Hi girls," Ralinda says. "Luna, what have the Nargles been doing?"

"A lot," Luna answers.

"Harry said that we could borrow his Invisibility Cloak when we go to Hogsmeade," Hermione says.

"Can we spy on him?" Ginny asks.

"Well, I won't be there because I'll be waiting for him to meet me at The Three Broomsticks with Luna."

"Okay….There's so much time in the world, but this still couldn't happen at a different point," Ralinda says. "I guess it'll just be me and Ginny then."

"You two will fit under the invisibility cloak more easily,"Luna points out.

"I guess that's a pro."

3 Time skip to Valentine's Day3

Ralinda and her friends arrive at Hogsmeade together before separating to go to their places.

"Can you help me make an excuse for skipping Quidditch practice?"Ginny asks as she and Ralinda follow Cho and Harry.

"I'll tell you if I come up with any ideas,"Ralinda answers.

"Do you have any idea why Cho and Harry are going Madam Puddifoot's tea shoppe?"

They both stop. "Wait, don't couples snog in that place? Even though it's not very private at all?"

"If that's what you call it." Ginny takes the Invisibility Cloak and they both wrap it around themselves as Ralinda puts a spell on it so that no one can hear them talking. As the next couple goes in, the two girls get in before the door closes.

They walk to where they can get a clear view of Cho and Harry and listen to their conversation. They weren't veryinterested Harry mentioned Hermione.

"I don't think this is what people talk about on dates," Ralinda tells Ginny, "and believe me, I've read a lot about this. You don't talk about your ex either." She looks at Ginny and sees her...mad? Blushing? Who knows what her red face means.

"Um, Ginny?"

"Oh, Ralinda. Sorry, I guess I got in my own world,"Ginny replies.

"Oh, okay." The two girls spy on Harry and Cho until they left. The girls got out after them before the door closes and take the Invisibility Cloak off outside.

"Now where should we go?"

"We can go to The Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione and Luna."

"Great idea! Let's go!" The two follow Harry to The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table away from where Hermione, Luna, and Rita Skeeter were, but they were still at eye sight and hearing range.

"Now what?"

"We'll just see what they're doing."

"How about we talk to Luna."

"Not yet." She and Ralinda listen to their conversation, even though they weren't very is, until Luna started singing "Weasley is Our King" under her breath and Ralinda, think that she's bored, whisper-shouts, "Luna!" at her. Luna sees them and walks over to their table.

Hello girls,"Luna says. Then she whispers so Harry can't hear, "How did the spying go?"

Ralinda responds, "Very boring."

"It was weird too,"Ginny adds.

"Yah."

"Well, maybe we can do something else next time,"Luna suggests

"Maybe, but we might spy again."

"Okay, all four of us." They look at Hermione.

"Yah, I should probably go now."

"Why?"Ginny asks.

"I need to see Draco."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh,okay,"Luna says, blocking out what Ginny said.

Ralinda walks out of the door. "Do you know why she neds to see Malfoy?"

"Guess."

"Well, Harry met with Cho to talk about Hermione, random stuff, and Cho's ex boyfriend and with Hermione to do an interview with Rita Skeeter for your dad's magazine, The Quibbler."

"So that lost you your common Valentine's Day sense?"

"I guess so."

Luna hands the Invisibility Cloak to Ginny. "How about you spy on her to get your common Valentine's Day sense back?"

"Okay." Ginny takes the Invisibility Cloak and follows Ralinda into Hogwarts.


	2. Would You Call This Cheesy!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Ralinda speed-walks to the Common Room and found that no one was there. She went to the boy's dormitory and found Draco dorm. She kneels down and whispers "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Expecto Patronum/em" while thinking about the best thing that had happened to her, (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"when she and Draco started talking to each other and stared into each other's eyes, even though she had blushed when it had sunk in and when she thought about it until they became boyfriend and girlfriend. (which was about a few weeks later)/em) pointing her wand under the door./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"She heard behind her and turned around, but she didn't see anyone. She turned back around and opened the door to find that Draco and her patronus of him were smirking at each other./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""I thought that you were around here. What was the giggling for?" Draco had turned towards her after he made the patronus disappear./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""That wasn't me. I actually heard it behind me," Ralinda answered./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Oh, well. We don't care, right?" Draco asked./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Yah, they might as well make a video and put it on YouTube."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Wait, what?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Muggle inventions."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""You should tell me more about those sometime so that I don't have to ask you every time."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Will your parents approve?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Well, my mother wouldn't really care. She'll help with my father. I don't even know if he would be like that if the Dark Lord wasn't his friend at Hogwarts. Maybe you should help me with debating."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Tom again. Anyway. About the debating, anything for you, sweetie. We could use my time turner if we need to. It's not like we get forever to do anything that we want at this school."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Yeah, anyway, what do you want to do?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Let's go get some Chocolate Frogs and eat them in the common room?/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Seriously?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""You know, I'm a chocolate lover."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Not as much as you."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;""Me too."/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"The two walk back down to Hogsmeade to get the Chocolate Frogs and went right to the Slytherin Common Room after. They sit beside each other in front of the fireplace and put the Chocolate Frogs aside./span/span/span/p 


End file.
